fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Unstable Nano
This article is about the Nano. For the FusionFall mission, see Unstable Nano (mission). For the FusionFall Retro mission, see The Unstable Nano. The Unstable Nano is one of Dexlabs' most special and newest Nanos. Unlike other nanos it has only one power -- the Unstable Power. It is designed to change after a certain delay into another form, serving as a preview for new Nanos. FusionFall The Unstable Nano was released into the game on April 27, 2011, along with Johnny Bravo and Cheese. On May 25, 2011, the Nano made its first transformation, into the Nano form of Johnny Test. On July 27, 2011, Fusionfall released the second transformation, into AmpFibian. On September 14, 2011, FusionFall released the third and final transformation, into Van Kleiss. Its Unstable Power is functionally identical to Recall - Self. The Unstable Nano doesn't talk, but does make "squelching" sounds, possibly from the Fusion Matter bubbles circling around it. Dexter also mentions that it was developed from the same technology as the Holosuit, which ties into its ability to change forms over time. The Unstable Nano can be obtained from Level 4 in the Dexlabs Primary Nano Research Facility, which is accessible from Genius Grove and Tech Square. Its Nano Mission is given by Dexter. FusionFall Retro The Unstable Nano was rereleased on January 9th, 2020 as part of a wave of new World Nanos. In FusionFall Retro, it was created as part of a collaboration between Dexlabs and Mandark Industries. It is now classified as the Unstable type, which besides being marked as green is functionally similar to Adaptium. Unlike the original game, the Unstable Power has no function and the Unstable Nano no longer makes squelching sounds. The Unstable Nano can be obtained in City Hall, and its Nano Mission is now given from the Unstable Nano Capsule. Forms Throughout FusionFall and FusionFall Retro, the Unstable Nano has turned into each of the following Nanos: Trivia * In both the original game and FusionFall Retro, The Unstable Nano is one of few Nanos not requiring a Fusion to be defeated. ** In the original game, the player must defeat several Fusion monsters and use the Fusion Matter to create the Nano from Dexter's Nano Creation Machine. ** In FusionFall Retro, the player is given a lecture on the creation of the Unstable Nano from a Dexbot and a Mandroid. The player then creates the Unstable Nano from the Unstable Nano Capsule. * The Unstable Nano was originally a dull gray color, and later on a blue color before switching to green. ** In FusionFall Retro, the Unstable Nano was introduced with the green color. * There hasn't been any Unstable Nano transformation to a form that uses Adaptium. * The squelching sounds the Unstable Nano makes in the original game come from the Ghost Duck. * The only shows represented by Unstable Nanos in the original game are Johnny Test, Ben 10, and Generator Rex. pt-br:Unstable Nano Category:Nanos Category:Unstable Nanos Category:World Nanos